Spells Unique to Ea
Gnomish spark: sorcerer/wizard 0 Casting time: Swift Action Components: V, S (Paint of the color in which you wish to color your hair) Duration: Instantaneous Saving throw: Will negates Spell Resistance: No Description: Through study of gnomish physiology this spell was created in order to replicate the vibrancy of their hair. Through casting as a swift action the caster may either change the color of his hair or of another's hair in which they must pass a will save or have their hair color changed. ' ' Endure Elements, Perfected School abjuration; Level alchemist 1, bloodrager 0, cleric/oracle 0, druid 0, inquisitor 0, paladin 1, ranger 1, shaman 0, sorcerer/wizard 0, summoner/unchained summoner 0; Domain sun 0 CASTING Casting Time Swift action Components V, S EFFECT Range touch Target creature touched Duration 24 hours Saving Throw Will negates (harmless); Spell Resistance yes (harmless) DESCRIPTION A creature protected by endure elements, perfect suffers no harm from being in a hot or cold environment. It can exist comfortably in conditions between -100 and 200 degrees Fahrenheit (-45 and 60 degrees Celsius) without having to make Fortitude saves. The creature’s equipment is likewise protected. Endure elements protects from smoke and other such air based environmental effects, but does not prevent suffocation from lack of air. Mage Hand Variant: Hand of Ether School: transmutation; Level bard 0, magus 0, sorcerer/wizard 0, summoner/unchained summoner 0 CASTING Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S EFFECT Range Medium (80 ft. + 10 ft./2 levels) Target: 30ft radius centered on a point Duration concentration Saving Throw none; Spell Resistance no Description: By pointing your finger at a point in space, you can cause all unattended objects weighing less than 15 pounds to fly towards the point, gathering and collecting in a tight ball for you to move around as you please within the radius. Heavier objects and lighter structures that are attached to something have a chance to bend or break under the pull. Should be used with caution inside fragile buildings.You may propel the collected items in a direction, up to 20 feet. ' ' Resonate Sorcerer/Wizard 0, Cleric/Oracle 0, Alchemist 1, Shaman 0 Domain: Magic 0 Subdomain: Arcane 0 Casting Time: Swift Action Duration: Instantaneous Range: 30ft Burst Saving Throw: N/A Spell Resistance: No Description: An ancient spell devised by the high humans to interact with their mysterious floating cities. When cast, allows the caster to attempt to exert their will over the ruined cities/Ancient technology. Must make a spellcraft check to successfully exert their will over the ruined city, with the check getting harder the more ruined the city. Unless the caster is a Human, the spell does not work as intended, and the capabilities of it are halved in terms of how much influence they can exert on the ruins. (Make the check, state your desire beforehand, and depending on the check the city might respond). Always treated as a cantrip, and for Alchemists, it doesn’t use a spell slot when cast. ' ' Manipulate Animus antipaladin 3, cleric/oracle 3, shaman 3, sorcerer/wizard 3; Domain death 3; Subdomain souls 3 Range: Touch Casting time: Standard Action Duration: 1 Round/level Description: Snatch the Animus granting an undead sentience, and manipulate it freely as if molding clay for the duration of spell. Grants the ability to subtly influence the mind being manipulated.( Change taste in food, habits etc.). The target undead must succeed on a Will save to resist the effects of the spell, and they get a conditional +1 for every HD they possess.(The Stronger the undead, the harder to manipulate.). If they fail, they are immobile for the length of the spell, as the body cannot act without the mind. Mindless undead get no save, and have animus weak enough to shatter over the course of one round.(Total two rounds. One to cast the spell, one to shatter.) Caster must make a DC 15 Will save to shatter the animus. On a failure, the spell ends and the undead regains function. If shattered in this way, caster must make a DC 20 Will save or be stunned for one round, and the Undead crumbles to dust and dies. ' ' Overseer’s Imperious Resonation Sorcerer/Wizard 4, Cleric/Oracle 4, Alchemist 4 Shaman 4 Domain: Magic 4 Subdomain: Arcane 4 Casting Time: Standard Action Duration: Instantaneous Range: 100ft + 10ft per caster level Burst Saving Throw: N/A Spell Resistance: No Description: An ancient spell that improves upon the classic form of ‘Resonate’ taught to all High Human children, this spell was designed for use by the ancient lords of the High Human empire, who’s wills boomed through entire cities and bent entire cities to their will. Acts per the spell ‘Resonate’, save for this spell has no qualms about the race of the caster and is much, much more powerful in rousing the ancient cities and technologies to the caster’s will. In addition, this spell allows the caster to attempt to exert his control over the golems that call the ruins home, attempting to convince the automatons that their masters have come home, at long last(Results depend on the spellcraft check). Can be treated as one level lower, but caster must make a fortitude save(DC 20) or take 2d8 +1 per caster level psychic backlash damage and lose the spell. ' ' Manipulate Animus, Perfected cleric/oracle 6, shaman 6, sorcerer/wizard 6; Domain death 6; Subdomain souls 6 Range: Touch Casting time: Standard Action Duration: 1 Round/level Description: Snatch the Animus from any sentient being, and manipulate it freely as if molding clay for the duration of spell. Grants the ability to Greatly influence the mind being manipulated.( Change personality, short-term memory, etc.). The target being must succeed on a Will save to resist the effects of the spell, and they get a conditional +1 for every two HD they possess.(The Stronger the being, the harder to manipulate.). If they fail, they are immobile for the length of the spell, as the body cannot act without the mind. Can be used on yourself. Mindless undead get no save, and have animus weak enough to shatter over the course of one round.(Total two rounds. One to cast the spell, one to shatter.) Caster must make a DC 10 Will save to shatter the animus. On a failure, the spell ends and the undead regains function. If shattered in this way, caster must make a DC 15 Will save or be stunned for one round, and the Undead crumbles to dust and dies. ' ' Alter Animus, Life cleric/oracle 6, shaman 6, sorcerer/wizard 6; Domain death 6; Subdomain souls 6 Range: Touch, self Casting time: Standard Action Duration: 1 Round/level Description: Target the animus within your own body, and use your mystical might to attempt to forcefully alter the longevity of your existence. Caster must make a DC 30 Spellcraft check to fire the spell with no repercussions, and if they do, their existence is forever altered, and they add ½ of their race’s total lifespan to their lifespan. If you succeed the check by 10 or more, add double to the total instead of ½. If you succeed the check by 20 or more, you gain such innate control over your own existence you can choose to infuse yourself with one of two types of power: -You can choose to infuse yourself with the power of the ice cold grave, freezing your soul and bringing yourself closer to death itself in the process.You gain Darkvision 30ft(if already have, +15ft to existing darkvision), you no longer need to eat or drink, get Cold Resistance 5, have a Negative energy resistance equal to half class level(Max 10), and Raise dead and Reincarnate spells/abilities have a 50% failure rate on you. Further undead paths are easier to you. -You can choose to raise yourself up towards a higher existence rather than towards the grave, and become closer to the denizens of the outer planes. You become an Outsider with the Native subtype, and any future paths into ascending even higher become easier for you, armor proficiency one level higher than what currently is possessed(if have heavy prof, get tower shield prof, if have that then shit outta luck). These two things are exclusive.Your soul can only represent one of the above at a time. Has no effect on undead. If the caster fails the DC 30 check, roll a D100 and check the below for results: 1-15: You age by one age category. If this would put you beyond the maximum lifespan for you race, you die. 16-35: You gain the effects of the next age category as if you aged, but do not get any older. When you age into the next category, you do not take any bonuses or penalties. 36-76: The spell fails, and you take 2d10 Backlash damage for attempting to alter your own existence. 78-90: The spell fails, but for the next 1d12 days, your skin changes to a random color on the spectrum(DOES NOT NEED TO BE A NORMAL SKIN TONE). 91-100: The Spell fails, with no side effects. ' ' Awaken Animus, Object: Sorcerer/Wizard 6, Cleric/Oracle 6, Shaman/Witch 6 Casting Time: One Hour Components: V, S, M ( Precious metals and gemstones worth 15,000 GP) Duration: Permanent Saving Throw: No Spell Resistance: No Description: Using raw magical power, an attempt is made to bring a normal, otherwise mundane object the gift of intelligent thought that may lie within. Unlike Bestow Animus, which calls upon more powerful magic to manipulate a sentient being to make it into an object, Awaken animus serves a similar, but fundamentally different, and altogether easier purpose of giving the mundane a voice of its own, and awakening an item so that it may speak and converse as freely as beings of sentience do through the application of magic to 'spark' an object into sentience. While it is designed to work on any object, the spell's chances of success increase greatly based upon the age, state of disrepair, and 'personality' the object has, where 'personality' is defined as how affectionate, caring, or otherwise sincere an object's owner has been in the care of it. When this spell is cast, it has a 10% base success rate on a normal, mundane, at least one year old object of no special value, worth, or make. Several factors affect the success of this spell for better or worse, as defined below. Similar options are not cumulative unless otherwise noted: Object is less than a year old: -10% Object has been mistreated, abused, or neglected: -25% Object has been broken more than 10 times in the past two years: -10% Object has been forged/reforged using pieces of multiple different objects(Eg. A sword being reforged using random scraps of metal from many sources): -10% Object has endured, survived, or been through highly traumatic or horrific events: -10% Object is at least one size category larger than medium: -10% for every category above medium (Cannot be reduced below 1% chance) Below three options are cumulative. a 1000 year old item has a +60% chance to become intelligent. Object is more than 10 years old: +10% Object is more than 100 years old: +20% Object is more than 1000 years old: +30% Object has a name given to it by the original owner, he who has held it for longest, or he who has treated it best: +10% Object is made of a special material: +5% Object is magical in nature: +5% per enchantment modifier Object was made by a notable craftsman: +5% Object is masterwork: +5% Object has been with current owner(Or their family) and actively used for at least a year: +5% Object has been with current owner(Or their family) and actively used for at least five years: +10% Object has been with current owner(Or their family) and actively used for at least ten years: +15% Object has been with current owner(Or their family) and actively used for at least twenty years: +30% Object has been with current owner(Or their family) and actively used for more than fifty years: +50% Object has passed through the hands of several famous/powerful/otherwise notable people: +10% Object is the only one of its kind, or is sufficiently unique or notable in construction/makeup/enchantment/etc. : +5% Object is famous, infamous, or of high renown: +10% In addition, several factors will affect the strength, power, and EGO score of the created item: EGO Object is more than 10 years old: +2 EGO, all ability scores begin at 14 Object is more than 100 years old: +4 EGO, all ability scores begin at 16 Object is more than 1000 years old: +6 EGO, all ability scores begin at 20 Object has a name given to it by the original owner, who has held it for longest, or who has treated it best: +1 EGO Object is made of a special material: +1 EGO Object has passed through the hands of several famous/powerful/otherwise notable people: +1 EGO Object is the only one of its kind, or is sufficiently unique or notable in construction/makeup/enchantment/etc. : +1 EGO Object is famous, infamous, or of high renown: +1 EGO Alignment The object's alignment shall be within one step in either direction of the one who has had the most influence on it. In the event the object has had one incredibly influential owner one way or another, it may be their exact alignment. In the event the object has had several influential owners, it will possess an alignment in the middle of them(Eg Chaotic Good and Chaotic Evil becomes Chaotic Neutral, Lawful Good and Chaotic Evil becomes true neutral), or the alignments that have appeared the most. Goals While the goals of the item may vary wildly, they will be heavily influenced by the owner who has the most influence on it, or has had the most influence in the past. (Eg. If an item has only ever seen one owner who has treated it well, it very well might have a goal to protect them and keep them healthy) and Communication All items made by this spell are born with Telepathy, Speech, and Senses 60ft. Scores Items made by this spell, have a 12, 11, and a 10, assigned randomly, to each of their ability scores , unless stated otherwise above. and dedicated powers Unless otherwise stated by the GM, roll a d100 on the Powers table and take the appropriate power. After totaling the total EGO score of the weapon, if the EGO would surpass or meet a score of 20, you may roll on the dedicated purpose table. If it does not exceed or meet a score of 20, it will lack a dedicated power, but will have a small chance to develop one if it ever exceeds twenty after creation, rolled behind the scenes by the GM. Ego and Value Using the above guidelines, calculate the total value and ego of the object as normal. Unless otherwise stated by the GM, the custom goal for the weapon is worth 2 EGO. ' ' Bestow Animus cleric/oracle 9, shaman 9, sorcerer/wizard 9; Domain death 9; Subdomain souls 9 Casting time: Grand Ritual, Six hours Duration: Instantaneous Cost: 10,000 GP and 1 Negative Level(can be recovered as normal) Description: Take the animus from another sentient being and insert it into an object. If taken from a willing host, the Animus enters your control easily, and you have no trouble manipulating it. Otherwise, the caster must make a successful spellcraft check equal to 20 + 1 for ever HD the creature possesses. If the check fails, the animus does not move, and the creature is aware of your actions against it, but the spell fails and you lose no level or money. If it succeeds, you suck the animus out of the target’s body, and can place it into a nearby inorganic object or item. Once placed into the object, roll a d100 and follow the appropriate instructions. A successful spellcraft check of DC40 is sufficient to bypass this roll, and if the check is made, treat the roll as a 50, though the roll can still be made if the caster desires. 1-10: The Animus fails to take fully on the object, and the object in question becomes an Intelligent item, but lacks much of the power it would otherwise gain. Begins with ability scores at 8, an alignment score one step in either direction from what it was before placed in the object, a purpose rolled on the Intelligent Item purpose table, and no base powers. Retains name and a fragmented personality from when it was alive. 11-90: The Animus takes hold in the object as normal, becoming an Intelligent Item and gaining all the benefits that conveys. Begins with base ability scores, an alignment equal to what it was before it was placed in the object, A purpose determined by the caster, and a single power rolled on the Intelligent item power table. Retains the name and personality it had before the transformation. 91-100: The Animus takes hold in the object with unnatural smoothness, becoming an Intelligent Item and gaining all the benefits that conveys, and then some! Begins with ability scores of 12, an alignment equal to what it was before it was placed in the object, A purpose determined by the caster, and two powers rolled on the Intelligent item power table, as well as a dedicated item power rolled on the Intelligent item dedicated power table. Retains the name and personality it had before the transformation. Magical Apocalypse Warhead (AKA Etherion Omega) You cannot add this spell into your spellbook without first finding someone in the world with it and learning it from them. School Evocation; Level sorcerer/wizard 9 Domain Magic 9 CASTING Time 1 Hour Components V, S, M(A Chunk of Nemean Metal, Refined Liquid Mana, and a Written Prayer of Apology), All Materials consumed on casting. EFFECT Range Medium(80ft + 10ft/level) Duration Instantaneous Saving Throw None/Half, See Below; Spell Resistance No DESCRIPTION Choose an area within range. You then spend an hour gathering arcane energy into a single focused element. It then launches from your location, soaring into the air and ripping itself apart. 1d4 rounds later the bomb will impact the target area, creating the following effects: All creatures within a 50ft radius automatically take 20d8 +150 magic bludgeoning damage. Creatures within 150ft must make a CON save or take 20d8 + 50 force damage, taking half damage on a success. The 50ft radius around the bomb becomes a dead magic zone. All nonmagical plant life within 300ft withers and dies. All non-magical buildings within 300ft are obliterated, while magical or heavily reinforced structures, as well as constructsl, Take 20d8 magic bludgeoning damage. For the next 1d10 days, all creatures within the created dead magic zone take 15 fire damage each turn.